With the rapid development of the automobile industry, Controller Area Network (CAN) has been widely used in automobiles. The electronic control units of the vehicle are able to transmit messages through the CAN network, to control the vehicle. With the increase of the electronic control units of the vehicle, the communication between the electronic control units is also increased, resulting in an unstable CAN network. In order to improve the stability of the CAN network, a gateway is utilized to control the message transmission of the entire CAN network.
In the prior art, when the electronic control unit A sends a message to the electronic control unit B, the electronic control unit A is recognized as a transmission unit, the electronic control unit B is considered as a receiving unit. The transmission unit generates a message and sends the message to a gateway. The gateway then forwards the received message to the receiving unit, to complete the message transmission on the CAN network. In real applications, since the CAN network is unstable, there may be circumstances that the gateway does not receive the message sent by the transmission unit. Thus, the gateway does not forward the message to the receiving unit. If the message is lost when the transmission unit sends the message to the gateway, the gateway stops sending message or sending a garbled text to the receiving unit.
In the prior art, the gateway stops sending messages or sending a garbled text to the receiving unit when the message is not received or lost. Since the receiving unit is not able to determine the transmission status of the message in CAN network, the receiving unit cannot respond accordingly, resulting in low reliability of the message transmission.